My December
by RiYuYami
Summary: oneshot Ryo wants to tell Bakura how he feels about him, but will a walk in the park on a December night change that. For Damien's Omen. Shonenai RR First try at Tendershipping.


Hi! This is my very first try at a Tendershipping fanfic. My sister, Damien's Omen, asked me to do a one-shot for her and I said that I would gladly do it. I think this is such a cute relationship so it should be fun.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any thing else in this fanfic. I own the plot and two Eric Stuart C.D.s and that's about it. (Sigh)

I'm making this fanfic special, because the 29th is Damien's Omen's birthday. Congratulations, you get this fanfic and a plushy chibi Bakura doll. (Throws it at her) Be happy about it, okay?

On with the fic!

--

**My December **

**A Bakura x Ryo gift fic for Damien's Omen**

--

Ryo Bakura walks slowly in the cool December air. The snow fell to the Earth quietly as the white-haired teen strolled through Domino Park alone. It was night time and the street lamps were on which allowed Ryo to see the snowflakes fallon to his gloved hands.

He sighed to himself as he continued forward. He had always been the quite one at school. Sure he had friends, but he felt like a load of dead weight to them. They were always smiling at him, even though he was possessed be a spirit.

Ryo's good friend Yugi was the same way, but the tri-haired boy's spirit, Yami, was nice. Ryo's was cruel to those who were in his way.

Yami Bakura was a former thief that was lock inside the Millennium Ring for over three thousand year.

Bakura looked almost like Ryo, but his snow-white hair was spikier, had red-violet eyes, and a deep voice that put fear into the hearts of most men. If he wanted to, he could pull off a glare that could rival that of Seto Kaiba's

The former thief was always trying to hurt people and kill Yami, for he was the spirit of a Pharaoh who was from Bakura's time of living in Egypt and was sealed with in the Millennium Puzzle. They both wanted to hurt the other, but they had a hard time doing so.

Bakura was mean to Ryo. He would always push him around and order him to do things for him. He was a servant to the King of Thieves. Ryo kick a pile of snow that was in his way as he moved forward. He hated Bakura, and yet… he loved him at the same time.

Strange isn't it? Someone who is always mean to you and will hit you if you disobey could also be the only man that you have ever fallen for in your life.

"Hee-hee. What a crazy world we live in. I mean, everything has change since the yamis decided to stay in this realm." Ryo told himself out loud. "Yami falling in love with Kaiba, and then Malik and Marik are together. /sigh/ but who am I left with? My yami. I don't know if he'll ever love me like I love him."

Ryo stopped again and stared at the moon. He loved cool, snowy nights like this. He smiled softly as he sat down on a park bench. He could still see the snow falling quietly. Casting grey shadows over the light of the streetlamp that was next to where the albino sat.

He fixed the blue snow cap that was on his head and adjusted his gloves. He listened to the sound of the wind that was blowing all around causing the snow to move around, as if the flacks of ice were dancing in front of Ryo's blue eyes.

He then heard the crunching of snow as a couple walked by him, talking to them selves. They seemed so in love with each other that they did not see him. He sighed and shrugged.

Then there was a sound that he has heard many a few times. He turned his head to the person who wore boots, making loud crunching sounds as he broke the ice he was stomping on. An albino wearing a black jacket, and finger-less gloves was walking toward Ryo.

"What in the nine levels of Hell are you doing out here hikari?" Bakura asked as he stopped in front of Ryo.

"I'm just taking a walk…"

"It doesn't look like your walking at the moment." Bakura spoke as he crossed his arms.

"I know. I took a break. What are you doing out here Bakura?"

"Same as you, takin' a walk. You look like you want to tell me something."

"No I don't."

"I can see that blush on your face clear as Ra."

"I… I… what I mean is that… "

"You what?" Ryo couldn't take it any more. He needed to say it.

"I LOVE YOU!" Actually… he blurted it out. Bakura just stood there; his eyes were a little larger then usual.

"You… love me?"

"Yes! I've loved you since the moment I met you. I still loved you even after all you've done to me." Tears were forming in Ryo's eyes. They started to fall. Bakura's eye's soften as he wiped a tear off his hikari's cheek.

"Shh… Its okay Ryo, don't cry. I love you as well."

"You do?" Ryo let out a hiccup as he looked up into red-violet eyes.

"Yes." Ryo smiled as he looked up at Bakura. He leaned his head down. A kiss was captured between the two. Ryo was surprised that Bakura was kiss in public, but at the moment, what did he care? Bakura deepened the kiss. It seemed as if the world around them stopped, and let these two continue to move.

As soon as the kiss ended Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryo's waist and they continued to walk out of the park and toward their apartment. A simple walk brought two people together, on a cold December night, in which snow flacks danced around them being seen by the light of the streetlamps.

--

The End

--

YAY! Finished, and it was my first time at this to, so be nice people. Please review.

BTW that moment when Ryo was talking about how Malik had Marik and Yami had Seto, he was talking about who the yamis chose as their lovers, just telling you so you aren't confused.


End file.
